1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and more particularly, to a semiconductor apparatus.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor apparatus receives an electrical signal, performs an operation corresponding to the received electrical signal, and outputs a result of the performed operation as an electrical signal.
A semiconductor apparatus is configured to transmit and receive electrical signals to and from another semiconductor apparatus or a controller.
As a semiconductor apparatus operates at a high speed, in order to process a large amount of information at a time, the semiconductor apparatus is configured to include a pipe latch circuit.
The pipe latch circuit is a circuit which is configured to store a plurality of input signals at desired timings and output a plurality of output signals at desired timings, and is included in a semiconductor apparatus. The pipe latch circuit may perform transmission and reception of signals between internal circuits or between an external device of the semiconductor apparatus and an internal circuit of the semiconductor apparatus, on the basis of large capacity.